


Til Death Do We Part (Again), America x Reader x 2P!America

by Hanrujos



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Academy, Alternate Universe, Arthur just wants to be a good dad tbh, Because she’s that bitch, Betrayal, Demons, Everyone is so secretive, F/M, Guardian Demon, Murder Mystery, Not Beta Read, OOC, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Reader is still a ray of sunshine that everyone needs, Slowly regaining memories, Stalking, Temporary Amnesia, Things aren’t what they seem, Watching Someone Sleep, You can kill her but you can’t kill her spirit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanrujos/pseuds/Hanrujos
Summary: ’You know, they say when things are dead, they stay dead but with a bit of not-so-divine intervention you’ll be the exception.’Things to prove to be not what they seem when a runaway is finally found covered in her own blood despite having no cuts or serious injury and no memories. It gets all the more interesting when an inner voice reminds her that she didn’t run away yet everyone else says she did.Everyone has their secrets, no one wants to say what they are. How does someone so kind navigate through a world of lies, deceit and selfishness? Maybe people can change? Maybe they can all start anew? Highly unlikely. After all, a killer is on the loose.
Relationships: 2P!America/Reader, America (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!!
> 
> Welcome to the first and intro chapter of my fic! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Just to make something clear, flashbacks will always appear in a small font.

_’You know, they say when things are dead, they stay dead but with a bit of not-so-divine intervention you’ll be the exception.’_

_‘Wait? Huh? What does that mean?’_

_Piercing red eyes stared at me. They made my breath still but yet they felt so familiar, so safe and comforting. Staring into them put me at ease. It was like being wrapped up in a thick blanket on a cold winter night with a nice hot chocolate in hand. Hot chocolate.. Mmm.. I really want one now._

_Wait! Hold on, don’t get distracted! The red eyes continued to stare, as if looking into my very soul. If only I could put a face to them instead of just staring into these luminous reds._

_As if hearing my thoughts, a chuckle resonated in the darkness. Had it always been this dark? How weird! I hadn’t noticed._

_‘It means you wake up now.’_

_‘And just remember that you didn’t run away.’_

_‘Wake up.’_

_**’WAKE UP!’** _

Clenching your chest, you lunged forward and inhaled sharply. That dream was something but the current situation proved to be something entirely different. From what you could tell, you were in the middle of nowhere, covered in dirt and wearing tattered clothing. Just what happened? Did you fall and hit your head? It did hurt. Or.. Were you attacked? 

_DING!_

Nimble fingers wrapped around the device and held it up. 

34 missed calls and 21 messages from Daddio

_•Ok ok the joke’s over, love. Time to come home._

_•WHERE ARE YOU_

_•What do you mean you’re running away??_

_•This is HIGHLY unacceptable! Come home RIGHT NOW young lady!_

_•Hello?? Pick up the phone!_

_•Please let me know you’re safe_

_•Just give me a sign that you’re safe!_

_•Please come home_

Your breathing increased as you skimmed over the contents of the messages. Run away? You massaged your fingers into your temples to ease the throbbing pain. 

“And just remember that you didn’t run away..” you mumbled to yourself. If I didn’t run away then why was this person implying that I told them that I was running away? It just doesn’t make any sense. Why can’t I remember anything? Where even am I? 

Without thinking, you picked up the phone and dropped your live location in the chat and almost instantly got a response. 

1 message from Daddio 

_•On my way_

You stared at the illuminated screen. Were you to respond? Was it really necessary? Why did your body ache like this? It felt like you were trampled over by a dozen racing horses. You shuddered at the thought of yourself laying defenceless on the ground as horses trampled your body. A grotesque sight. It wasn’t long until a car seemingly skidded to a stop and a man darted out to pull you out of your thoughts.

You studied his features when he was close enough. For a moment it seemed like he was frozen in fear. No. He definitely was. He was absolutely rigid. Blonde scruffy hair and emerald eyes rimmed red and puffy like he had been crying or hadn’t slept in days.. or both.

“You.. what happened..?” he asked, a finger brushing against your cheek. He pulled back, fingers stained in red and you, instinctively looking at your reflection on your phone, passed out after seeing yourself not only covered in dirt, but also in the same red substance. 

You didn’t know what happened from there but the doctors said your body couldn’t handle the trauma. What that trauma was would remain an enigma to all. The blood was definitely yours, they told the bushy browed man but aside from a few bruises, there were no lacerations or even scrapes that would result in you losing so much blood. Everything was fine, they said. No broken bones, no internal bleeding, vitals checked and deemed satisfactory but no explanation for the blood or lack of memory. 

The man stayed at your side during your stay at the hospital. Apparently he was your dad. Not exactly knowing how to react to this situation, you hadn’t said a single word to him, or anyone for that matter, opting to remain silent while you attempted to piece everything together but this man was so distraught, it hurt you to see him this way. He tried his best to hide it but he wasn’t very good at that.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered almost inaudibly, voice cracking and a bit raspy from the lack of use yet this man, Arthur, perked up instantly despite having fallen asleep. 

“It’s okay,” he sighed, giving your hand a reassuring squeeze. That was another thing. He hadn’t once let go of your hand. It didn’t bother, not exactly but it seemed as though he was scared that you’d slip through his fingers again. Disappear like nothing. Or perhaps run away.. but you didn’t run away. “I’m just happy that you’re safe.”

_’And just remember that you didn’t run away..’_

Those words replayed in your head. Somehow they were the only things that made sense but if you didn’t run away then why was everyone saying that you did. And most importantly, what were you possibly running away from if they were right?

“Well, I’d like to go home now.. please?” Of course, you weren’t discharged at that very moment but it wasn’t long until you were. You were to stay at home for some time unless you were to go for routine checkups or sessions with your therapist A. Jekyll. 

You ran your fingers over the card and traced out the letters of his name. What was he like? Would he be scary? Would he be nice? Was he old? Was he young? So much questions, not a single answer. 

“I’ve made you a snack,” came Arthur with a.. what was that thing? Why is it so, erm, burnt? Is that edible? 

Not wanting to hurt his feelings, you picked up the ‘snack’ as he called it, and took a bite. It somehow tasted even worse than it looked! You coughed a bit into your hands and the words just flowed out of your mouth: oh my goodness, dad, please just leave the cooking to me. Realising what you had just said, you slapped your hand over your mouth and tossed a guilty look his way. He was hard to read then. Was he upset? Was he going to cry again? It caught you off guard when he suddenly embraced your smaller form, resting his chin atop your head. With an airy laugh, he spoke, “that’s exactly what you told me when you were younger.” 

You set the scorched thing down on the plate in favor of wrapping your own arms around him, bunching the fabric of his shirt in your palms. “I know the doctors said we shouldn’t talk about anything too triggering and should wait until I start seeing Mr. Jekyll but could you tell me about recent events? I’d like to know what happened.” 

His grip seemed to tighten at that. “I.. wish I could but I myself don’t know. You just.. left.” He pulled back to stare at you with those emerald eyes of his. It did disappoint you to know that he couldn’t give you any information but he seemed to be in so much pain already so you just offered him a bright smile. 

“That’s okay! Why don’t I go make us something to eat?” you suggested, already about to get up before he gently pushed you back down.

“No, no! The doctors said you need your rest so let me take care of everything.”

“I’ll be resting a bit longer than intended if you keep making the food,” you snorted, tossing a glance over to whatever it was that was on the plate. 

His ears turned red at that and he quickly looked away. “Bad joke, love. But fine,” he caved, shoulders dropping. “only if I’m there to help you.” 

You didn’t need to think it over. It was highly unlikely that he would let you do much of anything without his involvement, whether it was really because of the doctor’s requests or simply because he wanted to keep an eye on you. “I agree to your conditions.. so can we make something now?” 

From the looks of it, the house was decently sized. Not enormously big but not exactly small either. Nice and cozy but spacious enough to let people have their privacy, although you doubted you’d be getting much of that for a while. 

Cooking with Arthur was interesting, to say at least, he did attempt to choose some weird ingredients for cookies but he ultimately went along with your instructions. You reached out for the bag of chocolate chips when you suddenly noticed something; a scar on your left index finger. It was old from what you could tell and the more you stared at it, the more fuzzy your mind felt.

“Dear, are you alright?” was he talking to you? Was that Arthur speaking? Was he two rooms away? Why does he sound so distant? Why..

“Why are you so scared? I promise I’m not going to hurt you,” you smiled gently at the brown fluff ball that did its best to curl away from you. 

The small creature hissed, red orbs sharp and wings flared out in warning but you paid that no mind. He was just scared, after all. Instead, you balanced yourself on your right hand and reached a small hand out at the creature. Startled by the sudden movement, the rabbit creature snapped at one of your digits, consequently making you yelp and retract your now bleeding arm. 

“Ow ow..” you hissed to yourself, inspecting the bleeding fingers before turning your attention back to the rabbit who seemed to be watching your every move intently. Despite being attacked, you tried the method yet again, albeit much more slowly. “I’m not gonna hurt you, chocolate bunny. Promise.” 

What was that? You blinked rapidly and curled your fingers around the chocolate chip bag before turning to a concerned Arthur with a gentle smile. “I’m fine! I’m sorry that I made you worry! Just wanted to make sure I was getting the recipe right! But you can’t go wrong with chocolate chips, now can you?”

He was a bit hesitant but eventually nodded, turning towards the batter. “I see.. but make sure tell me when something is too much for you, alright?” 

“Yes, yes.. say, can I eat some of the dough?” 

“No, you cannot.”

“Oh c’mon, dad!” you whined. “Such a party pooper.”


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s time to wake up.”

Your eyes fluttered open to Arthur’s voice and after a stretch and brazen yawn you hopped off the bed. Today would be your first session with Mr. Jekyll. 

“G’morning, daddio!” You chirped whilst rubbing your eyes before getting a good look at the head that poked through the agape door. At least now he looked like he actually got a decent night’s rest. 

“Good morning,” he chuckled, offering a sheepish grin. “You’re rather chipper today, aren’t you? Excited for your session?”

You shook your head in response. “No, not at all! I’m quite nervous, really but I’m just stoked to be going outside today since.. you know..” you trailed off, scratching the back of your neck. Yes, Arthur in his protective ~~and paranoid~~ state prevented you from going outside unless deemed necessary and of course, only medical reasons would be deemed necessary. It was almost like a live action rapunzel but instead of a prince or a thief coming into the tower, a therapy session is what would be granting you your freedom to the outside world. 

Arthur’s lips tugged down slightly and his eyes went downcast. “You know why I’m keeping you inside..” he murmured, fingers drumming softly on the wood of the door.

“Yess, mother gothel.” You joked to lighten the mood. It was something that you quickly became good at. Whenever the air got tense, you’d toss out a little joke or tease lighten the mood. 

“I find it ironic that you can’t remember much stuff but you do remember all the fairytales and movies.” He retorted with a playful eye roll. “Just so you know, you have an hour to get ready. I know how you ladies can be when it comes to time and getting dressed.”

“What can I say? I’m a girl of cult- Hey! Bad stereotype! I don’t take long to get dressed.” Your only response to that was a snicker and the sound of the door closing to signal that he had gone to give you your space to get ready. 

You sighed as you made your way to the bathroom. It was hard living with a chunk of memory gone. You didn’t know anything about what happened nor anyone involved. Hell, you didn’t know anyone in general. In pictures that littered the walls of your room, you’d noticed that a good bit of them were frequented by two blonde boys but you didn’t have the slightest clue as to who they were. They were just faces to you. 

You stared at your reflection as you brushed your teeth as though it would somehow provide you with answers but as expected, it did nothing of the sort. At least you were pretty. Sure, you had healing bruises on your left temple, neck and arms but you were still pretty. A pessimistic attitude wouldn’t be helping your case at all. You allowed your body to do most of the work, just going with and doing whatever felt the most comfortable and familiar. 

The ride to the therapist was a quiet one. There wasn’t much to be said and you didn’t mind that. You could tell that Arthur was just as anxious as you were, possibly even more so. You watched the scenery come and go, letting the sunlight and gentle breeze wash over your face. It was rather serene here in this little town from what you could see and your home life was pretty neat so what was the reason that you’d want to run away? Maybe it was in the book you were currently holding. It was what looked to be a diary or journal of sorts. You weren’t entirely sure and you couldn’t bring yourself to open it but brought it along with you just in case you’d somehow find the courage to.

Mr. Jekyll’s Office wasn’t that far away. You could walk it (if you were really in a bit of a walking mood) or go by bike. This would be convenient for you in the future, maybe. 

“I can’t, uh, go in with you but I’ll be right here if you need me for anything at all.” Arthur said, bushy brows furrowing ever so slightly. He really needed to take it easy.

“I know, I know. Wish me luck.” You grinned before going on the other side of the door and holy moly. He was _hot!_ You internally scolded yourself all the while forcing a smile to your face. Goodness why did he have to be so hot? It was making it so hard to focus.. oh no.. his lips are moving but I’m not hearing a thing! What’s he saying? What’s he saying?? Focus! Focus! 

A. Jekyll. A rather tall man with sleek auburn hair and captivating reddish-brown eyes that were partially hidden behind a pair of glasses. Even in his current attire which consisted of a cream button down shirt, burgundy sweater and brown slacks, it wasn’t hard to tell that the man was just.. gorgeous beneath all that. Girl focus!!

Successfully catching your attention after clearing his throat, Mr. Jekyll started once again because it was quite evident that you weren’t paying attention the first time around. “You seem a bit distracted,” he began.

Oh no. His voice was so silky smooth! 

“My name is Allen Jekyll and I’ll be your therapist. Before I get into my duties and what our sessions entail, would you like to introduce yourself? I’ve already read your file but I’m most certain that you’d like to have a word in. Am I right? Miss..?”

You flushed at that. You’d been listening this time but you couldn’t pull yourself away from those eyes. “They’re so beautiful.. I- oh my gosh!” You quickly uttered out your name, pinching at your thumbs. Had you really said that out loud? Did he hear? He didn’t seem affected in the slightest. Then again, he was probably just used to getting that.

The way your name rolled off his tongue as he repeated it himself was just about enough to make you melt. Focus, you reminded yourself. After taking a seat, as suggested, you listened intently to the information that Mr. Jekyll gave you regarding the sessions. They were pretty straight forward. In summary, he was going to help with the memory loss and integrating you back in society. You were to jot down anything that stood out to you and speak to him about it when you two met. You’d meet him here twice a week, thrice if anything was troubling you.

Hell, you wouldn’t mind looking at that face everyday.

“So,” his eyes trailed downwards to the book in your hands before going back to your face. “how are you feeling?”

This man appeared to be the embodiment of professionalism. Look at him looking at me with those eyes. Girl, focus! Hold on.. those eyes.. those eyes.. have I seen them somewhere before? Hm.. nope. 

“Given my circumstances,” you thumbed the edges of the book, eyes looking off somewhere into the room before snapping back to the male. “I’d say I’m actually doing pretty great! Everything has been going so well for me except-.. never mind.”

“Please,” he insisted with a slight nod. “do continue. I’m here to listen to you, after all.”

Would it make any sense if you told him? You’d probably sound like a lunatic. What if he chose to have you admitted?! “Promise you won’t have me admitted..?” you murmured, now pinching at your thumb once more. 

“You seem to pinch your thumb a lot when you’re nervous about something.” He observed out loud while scribbling down on the sheet of paper attached to his clipboard. “Do keep in mind that it is my duty to listen to and help you but if you’re having thoughts about harming yourself or others then-“

“No!” You cut him off, shaking your head vigorously. “Nothing like that, no! I would never think about harming anyone, myself included. I just.. sometimes I have, I don’t know.. visions.. flashbacks or something of a brown bunny.”

Ignoring the little outburst you had, Allen’s brow quirked at the mention of the bunny. “Oh? Tell me, what does the bunny do? Does this bunny represent something to you?”

“You see.. I don’t know,” you laughed a bit awkwardly, already dreading what you were about to say. “The bunny isn’t a regular one either. It, uh, has wings. It’s a flying chocolate bunny with these red eyes.” You absentmindedly shaped out the silhouette of the bunny as you spoke, arms flapping at the mention of the wings and pointing at your own eyes at the mention of its. You probably looked like a lunatic but in that moment, you were just happy to tell someone about it.

“It was aggressive with me at first,” you gestured to the scar on your index. “I had one of those visions of the bunny giving me this when I was younger- but it started warming up to me afterwards! It was really nice and followed me around. Sometimes it’d be a bit moody though but maybe that was just its personality?” Why were you defending some imaginary creature? You’d never know yourself but the bunny wasn’t all that bad. Or so it seemed. 

“And have you seen this bunny presently? As in not just in your visions, as you say?” It was hard to tell whether or not he really believed you. You weren’t sure about how to read him just yet but he probably didn’t.

You slumped in your seat, setting the boom aside. “No, I haven’t.. do you think it was possibly an imaginary friend of mine? Majority of the time, the visions had to do with my younger self.” 

He continued scribbling away. You could only wonder just what the man was writing. “You may be correct. It could be reflections of meaningful moments in your life with your imaginary friend or perhaps the creature represents someone or something else?”

“I’m sorry but I don’t know.” You sighed, allowing your eyes to flutter shut. You could feel his eyes on you. His stare felt intense, almost as if he was trying to look right through you and into your soul. 

“Perhaps your book there does?” 

You instinctively pulled your book close, looking at him with suspicious eyes. “I don’t know.” Yeah it was part of his job but he didn’t need to be so interested in the book! Guess I’m not ready to open it, after all. 

Taking a glance up at the clock, Mr. Jekyll hummed. “Well, that’s our time. You did wonderful.”

“Oh, is it?” You immediately stood to your feet and held a hand out. “Thank you very much! I look forward to our next meeting.”

“Likewise.” 

For a split second when your hands met, you could have sworn his eyes were blood red. Probably just the light playing tricks on you.

——————————— 

The ride back home was mostly you chattering away about how the session went and Arthur nodding along. You glossed over the flying bunny part, not exactly knowing how to explain it but he didn’t seem to mind anyway. You immediately raced to the kitchen once you got inside. Better to beat him to the cooking if you wanted to actually eat something.

“My cooking isn’t that bad!” He yelled as he walked upstairs and most likely to his room or office. 

“I said nothing!” You laughed in response as you pulled out some ingredients. What to do, what to do?

_DING DONG!_

What a weird doorbell. 

“I got it!” You exclaimed, shuffling over to the door. You opened it to meet a blonde with a random curl sticking out of his head. Poor guy looked like he’s seen a ghost. 

To make things worse, he dropped the dish he was holding and started hyperventilating. “I-I.. you.. your..”

“Matthew, what’s the problem?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d really love to hear your thoughts on this one. It’s so different from all of my others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just started university so updates on all works might be a bit.. slower. Hope you enjoy!! ❤️ Again, feel free to tell me what you think.
> 
> Thank you for your support!

“Matthew, what’s the problem?” 

Arthur ran down the stairs, most likely jumping up right away at the ruckus the dish made once it collided with the ground while you bent down to help the (still hyperventilating) boy gather his belongings.

“I-I.. uh.. she..” he stuttered on, not exactly forming any sort of coherent sentence. 

“I think I scared him somehow.” You laughed, now standing with the dish at your side. “Guess you were expecting to see my dad and got me instead.” 

“Oh, hush,” the Brit chided, pulling the glasses clad blonde inside. 

It took a moment but he soon began to gather himself, after a few drinks of water and a very long time in the bathroom. Maybe he has a fear of girls or something similar. Poor thing. 

“Mr. Kirkland, I was just b-bringing that,” he gestured to the dish you were still holding with a tilt of his head. “because I knew how down you were because of.. of..”

“It’s okay,” Arthur smiles gently, reassuringly before turning towards you. “This is Matthew, I suppose you don’t remember him either?”

You shook your head, offering a sheepish smile. “Not a thing- but I do recognise him from pictures in my room! Can I have a minute with him, dad? Please?” You didn’t say the ‘alone’ bit but you hoped he understood where you were coming from and to your surprise, he did; he took the dish and left! And so, he left you with the (once again trembling) Canadian. 

It took a bit of coaxing but you finally managed to get him to have a seat in the kitchen while you got back to preparing the meal. 

“Look, Matthew, right? There’s no reason to be afraid!” You laughed, looking over your shoulder and at him. You felt kind of awkward, really. He hadn’t once made eye contact with you after first seeing you at the door and just remained silent. Why was he so afraid? Did you do something? Did he know something? Still trying to break the ice, you tried a different approach. “You want a sandwich?” Food gets people to open up easier, right? Plus it would be rude if he didn’t answer the question at least. 

“I’m not hungry but thank you,” he murmured under his breath, fidgeting around in his seat. Well, not exactly what you wanted but still good! He responded so that was something. 

You turned fully to face him and leaned against the counter. “Look,” you started, rubbing your arm. “I don’t know what’s going on and you’re the first person I’m meeting other than my dad, doctors and therapist. I could really use.. a friend, if you don’t mind.” 

At that, he glanced up, befuddlement evident in those violet eyes of his and so you continued on. “And there’s pictures of us and my dad trusts us both enough to leave us alone with each other so, I just thought that-“

“So you haven’t seen Alfred yet?” He blurted out, looking almost hopeful? How peculiar. 

You furrowed your brows in thought. Of course you hadn’t met this Alfred person but you still tried raking your brain for a clue as to who that might actually be. The other blonde person perhaps? If so then why would Matthew look so hopeful that you hadn’t met him yet? You all seemed so close in the pictures. Perhaps Alfred also took a hard hit from your absence? 

“I.. don’t know who that is.” You walked over and took a seat opposite to the boy as you continued on with your explanation. “I just woke up in who knows where, no memory of how I got there or who anyone was and now I’m here. That make sense? I hope it does because that’s all I can offer right now.” 

“So you really remember nothing, huh?” He sighed, drumming his fingers on his thighs. “Alfred is my brother, we were all best friends..”

You leaned forward, looking at him expectantly and almost in child-like wonder. “Please! Continue. How did we meet? When did we meet? When did we become friends? Where were we? How much time did yes spend together?” As you bombarded him with questions, Matthew cracked a smile. You got him to smile! Big achievement.

“Well.. Arthur brought you home when you were six. At that time, we were actually neighbours but we didn’t speak much. You stayed here with erm, what was it called, choco bunny? Flappy chocolate rabbit?” _Flying chocolate bunny! _, you thought to yourself, now even more invested in his anecdote.__

__“Whatever it was,” he shrugged, giving up on trying to remember the actual name. “It was some sort of imaginary friend, I guess? I don’t know.. I’d just hear you laughing and one time I got curious..” at that, his face immediately turned red in color._ _

__** Matthew  ** _ _
    
    
     “Where did you go?” A little feminine voice called out. Matthew could hear the footsteps of its owner running around, near the fence that separated the two homes. He had never seen the girl because he was always to shy to meet her but he always listened when she came out to play. He didn’t really have anyone to play with. His brother wasn’t that interested in him so he spent most of his time with his stuffed bear, Kumajinki- Kuma-what’s-it? Kumajirou! Yes, that was it.
    
    From the sounds of it, she didn’t have any friends either. He only ever heard her voice and her footsteps. On that particular day, however, his curiosity got the best of him and so, he decided to have a peek through the gaps in the fence. What he wasn’t at all expecting was for the girl to also be there— staring right at him— and so, he let out a shrill shriek, immediately retreating from the fence. 
    
    Laughter immediately erupted from the girl’s end. “Did you see that, bun?” She asked.. whatever she was talking to before dropping to soft whispers, which despite his struggling, he couldn’t make out. “Should I say my name? Don’t talk to strangers? Boooooring.” Seemingly ignoring whatever told her not to speak to strangers, she introduced herself anyway. He didn’t respond, hoping that she’d just think that he’d left but she was a different one. After a bit of shuffling and moving objects, her head poked over the fence and he really had to hold back this time from letting out a squeal. 
    
    “You not gonna say your name after I said mine? Did I scare you? Do you wanna be friends? What’s your favourite color? What’s it like having purple eyes?” As she bombarded him with questions, he shifted uncomfortably in his spot, squeezing his stuffed bear to his chest. 
    
    “I.. I’m Matthew, I’m sorry for peeking. Um, you asked a lot of questions so I-“
    
    You cut him off with another laugh. “That’s ‘kay! Soooo Matthew, huh? Can I call you Mattie, Mattie? Wanna be my friend?” You questioned, wiggling your eyebrows. 
    
    His face flushed. No one has ever acknowledged him like that and she was so.. enthusiastic about it too. He didn’t know how to respond.
    
    “Please say yes, Mattie! You and your cute bear can play with me and my bunny! It’ll be fun, it’ll be-“ her voice quivered and the sound of crashing objects consequently followed. “Oof! I’m okay! But you gotta answer my question!”
    
    So she fell from whatever she was standing on and was still more focused on being his friend?  “I-I’ll be your friend!” He responded, trying to peek through the gaps in the fence once again. It wasn’t long until larger footsteps rushed over and he could hear the girl getting a mini lecture about safety and being more careful. That’s when he saw Arthur’s head and the girl once again because Arthur was now holding her in his arms. 
    
    “Daddy, look!” She pointed at the startled Matthew. “I made a friend! Can we play? Please, please? I’ll even eat your weird food!” She pleaded. 
    
    Matthew knew Arthur, mostly because his elder brother would harass and tease the Brit from time to time. He was a pretty nice guy. 
    
    “Would you like that?” was Arthur’s question, directed to the small boy. “If you do then you’re free to come over. Your little brother as well.” 

__** End Matthew  ** _ _

__You tilted your head to the side with a snort. “Ha, that does sound like me. And you were always this shy, huh?”_ _

__“Well, I’m not that great with people..” he mumbled, now actually looking you in the face. “You were actually my first real friend.” His eyes fell to the watch on his wrist and once yours did as well, he quickly tugged down his sleeve. “I-I have to go! I’ll text you- or something!” He exclaimed, quickly getting up from the chair and rushing towards the door._ _

__“I’ll respond- or something?” You joked as he left the house with great haste. Despite his watch being on his wrist and his effort to hide it, you saw it, his skin. There was a deep purple bruise there. You’d ask about it when he was more comfortable with you._ _

__

__** Matthew  ** _ _

__You saw it! He knew you saw it! He silently cursed himself on his way home, glancing at his watch once in a while. He didn’t expect to see you again and why would he given what had happened? It was eating him alive. He felt disgusting. He felt like a fraud. They didn’t live next door anymore but they were still pretty close by. About 5 or 8 minutes away._ _
    
    
     Matthew never told his brother about his new friend. He felt that it was a bit selfish but his brother always had the attention. He just wanted someone to notice him for a change. 
    
    He was just slipping on his shoes to go over to her house when Alfred appeared before him. “Where ya going, bro? You keep running off and being all secret like.”
    
    “I-I, uh,” he stuttered, eyes going around the room as he tried to think of an excuse. 
    
    “We’re brothers. We don’t hide stuff from each other.” Alfred chided, crossing his arms over his chest. 
    
    Yeah, we don’t yet you hide literally all my stuff when you’re pranking me. Matthew thought. He couldn’t get himself out of this, Alfred was a persistent one. So, on that day, the two of them went over. You two instantly became friends, doing everything together. Knowing that he’d be forgotten once again, Matthew decided to sit a ways away with his bear. Your time together was nice while it lasted. 
    
    “Hey!” You called out, running over to him. “Come play with us! Why’re you sulking? Come play with me, bun and Alfie!” 

__That was when he realised that you were different. And you were. No matter how many times his brother seemingly tried to exclude him, you always included him. Things started talking a turn when you were seven. He’d see the way Alfred stared at you. It was clear that he liked you. But he also saw the way Alfred looked peeved when you talked about your unseen bunny friend. You would completely light up whereas his brother’s face would visibly darken._ _

__“Yo!” His blue eyed brother called out, snapping him out of his thoughts. “What took you so long? You don’t usually stay that long.”_ _

__“I was helping Arthur out with a new project of his, I can tell you-“_ _

__“Yeah, no thanks.” Alfred waved him off. “Sounds boring already. I got Arthur next week, yeah?”_ _

__“No!” He exclaimed suddenly, causing his brother to quirk a brow at him. “He, uh, he’d make you handle a bunch of paperwork. It’s fine, I got it. I like.. paper.”_ _

__“Uhhuh,” his brother squinted, not fully trusting him but still not fully caring much. “Anyway, I’m out. I should be back in three hours, maybe.” With that, Alfred left, leaving Matthew alone, rubbing his head._ _

__Why did you have to come back and how did you even do it?_ _

****  
End Matthew   


From all the information that you got, one thing mostly stood out to you; flying chocolate bunny really was a part of your life. You’d have to ask Arthur about that. If you had him with you for so long then Arthur should know something about it! You rose from your seat and made your way up to his office. You just had to ask him about this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Hello everyone, I had to correct this and add a bit more because I accidentally uploaded without copying the entire chapter. Sincerest apologies! 
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think!

You shifted for a moment, wondering if you should really be asking about this. What exactly were you going to say? ‘Hey dad, I keep having these visions of a flying bunny and it was apparently also my imaginary friend, what’s the significance?’ Now that you thought about it.. that was a darn great idea! “Daaaad!” You called out, knocking on the door. “I wanna talk to you about something!” 

As expected, the door was soon replaced with a rather tired looking blonde. “Yes, of course. What about? Are you okay? Did something happen?”

“No,” you furrowed your brows as you looked him over. He looked better than before but the guy really was drained. Maybe this could be saved for another time. “I just wanted to say that you really have nothing to worry about concerning me anymore! You look really beat and.. I’m sorry for causing you all this stress. I don’t know- I don’t remember what I was thinking but I’m fine now! And I made you dinner.” 

His eyes visibly softened at that and he pulled you into a tight embrace. “Darling, there’s no need to apologise. I’m just happy that you’re safe.. but please, for both our sakes don’t do that again. Just talk to me if anything happens. I listen.” 

“I will- I will— but I can’t breathe!” You gasped out, quickly tapping on his back. He released you from his hold, chuckling. 

“My apologies. But you do know I said that I listen because I can tell that you’re holding back something, right? I know your little tricks by now.”

You puffed out your cheeks, arms folded over your chest. “I’m not holding anything back.” You denied, shaking your head for added emphasis. Probably looked really childish but you did not care. 

“Oh, yes you are.” He insisted, giving your cheek a pinch. “What kind of father would I be if I couldn’t see through a little fib?” 

“I’m not-! Fine..” you sighed, deciding to drop the very poor act. “I’m adopted, aren’t I?”

“Well.. yes but-“

“Nope!” You interjected quickly, successfully cutting him off. “This isn’t about that. I don’t care. You’re my dad, but.. were my parents schizophrenics? Do you know if they had any disorders that resulted in delusions or hallucinations?”

“Pardon?” He asked quizzically, clearly very confused. “Schizophrenic? Hallucinations? Are you hallucinating? The doctors said sometimes people tend to do that after very traumatic experiences. I can get in contact with Mr. Jekyll if you need me to- I can—“ 

“Slow down, dad. I’m sure it’s no big deal. I just had visions.. flashbacks, I don’t know, of a brown rabbit with wings and Matthew mentioned I always used to talk to it- him.“

Arthur let out a long breath, quite relieved by the news. “Oh dear, you gave me a scare there. That little wanker was very much real, not at all a hallucination.”

“... Pardon?”

** Alfred  **

He was annoyed. Did Matthew really try to insult his intelligence with such an obvious and equally pathetic lie? Seriously? He’d go to the Kirkland household before the usual time and see just what was up. Sure, after her disappearance Matthew became even.. weirder but this, this was something else. Something was definitely up. He’d go see for himself just what his brother was hiding.

God, the Kirkland household. How he missed you, your smile, your laugh, your scent. Some might say he was a bit obsessive but he’d just say he was in love. But now he was lonely; a hero without his damsel. That’s besides the point. 

Matthew was hiding something, that was clear and he intended to find out just what it was but for now.. burgers. Because who can properly think on an empty stomach? 

** End Alfred  **

You lay in bed, reflecting on the information you were given. The more you thought of it, the more you could see it. Amnesia doesn’t work like that! Right? Right?? The image was as clear as day to you.

_DING!_

1 message from Mattie 

You glanced down at your phone and couldn’t help but crack a smile. So the name really did stick from when you were kids. You’d have to respond to that message later. You still had to get your thoughts in order. 

** When you were 4  **
    
    
     You jolted awake to meet red eyes glaring at you from the corner of the room. They scared you a lot. You never saw who or what they belonged to but just saw those crimson orbs glaring from the shadows. It always just glared. Not a sound, not a blink. You didn’t understand why those eyes looked at you with such disdain nor why you were the only person who saw them. 
    
    Sighing, you went back to bed, completely shielding your body with the blanket to avoid meeting the thing’s piercing gaze. No use bothering the other children about this anymore. 

** When you were 4  **
    
    
     You had a few friends in the orphanage. Both imaginary and real. You didn’t exactly like the term imaginary and real because those creatures were just as real as the children but the adults kept saying they weren’t. That was fine though because no matter what they were, they were your friends.
    
    Except for that one that just glared at you. It really glared at you for a whole year. You’d made it your mission to befriend the thing. 
    
    Difficult was an understatement. Whenever you dared to get close, it would start hissing and snapping so you’d retreat but on one faithful day, you happened to catch it off guard. It was just a bunny. Why was this bunny always so angry?
    
    It took months but it got easier after it bit you. You came to the conclusion that the bunny was just scared. He became your bun; your favourite. Always with you wherever you went, whether it be by perching himself on your shoulder, nesting on your head or flying beside you. You rarely saw the others now though, both real and imaginary because the real ones started getting adopted and the imaginary ones.. you didn’t know. They just came around less. 
    
    It was getting closer to your birthday day now and today was a special day! You’d meet the man interested in adopting you! You were so excited that you prattled about it nonstop to your bun. Usually, he’d just listen intently, huffing when he didn’t agree or rumbling when he did but this time was different.
    
    “Meh,” he uttered out, doing his equivalent to a shrug.
    
    “You can talk?!” You gasped, slapping your babes against you cheeks. “Why haven’t you answered me before?”
    
    “You didn’t ask for an answer.” he retorted, now seemingly inspecting his wings nonchalantly.
    
    “I have though..”
    
    “Oh, well, I probably didn’t care.” Wow, the attitude in that little body. 
    
    “You got quite a mouth for such a little guy.” That seemed to do it for him because he instantly shot up and started defending his smaller size.
    
    “Hey, snap out of it. He’s here so come along.” Your housemother stood in the doorway. She was very tall and could be a bit strict sometimes but she was very nurturing. From what you heard, you could have gotten much worse than that. 
    
    “Yes, ma’am!” 

———————————— 
    
    
     You stared up at the emerald eyed blonde, a look of absolute wonder on your face. You couldn’t help it. With your child-like innocence, you blurted it out. “Hey, mister, how do you keep those caterpillars on your face?” 
    
    While Arthur’s cheeks burned, your housemother chided you for your impoliteness. It was then that you learned that those caterpillars were part of his face and were in fact, not caterpillars but his eyebrows. 
    
    “Oh..” you mumbled, contemplating on your mistake. Your bun seemed to find the situation very amusing as he rolled around on the floor, laughing hysterically. Well isn’t he just a fluff ball of joy now. Ignoring him, you decided to ask another question, nothing that you would deem harmful or rude. “Where’d you get your bunny rabbit?”
    
    “Bunny rabbit?” Your shoulders slumped at that and your smile was replaced with a frown. You made a mistake asking that, surely. He’d think you were a freak and wouldn’t be interested in adopting you anymore. “You see him?” He marvelled in a low whisper. 
    
    You nodded eagerly, beginning to describe the rabbit’s features. He looked just like your bun! But friendlier and green. This seemed to make the man very happy. It was then that you saw the rest of them. The fairies and oh! He had a unicorn too! You were absolutely enraptured by them but you did notice that your bun disappeared. 
    
    The man, Mr. Kirkland, had a very jocund demeanour. You loved him already! Your housemother observed in silence from the sidelines, unreadable but relieved that someone actually indulged you in your fantasies instead of turning you away. You were a nice child. 
    
    You didn’t want to say goodbye to him, mint or the other fae but the time soon came and you wrapped your smaller frame around his leg. “It was nice meeting you, Mr. Kirkland.” 
    
    He crouched to your height and cupped you’re cheek with a large hand. “The pleasure was all mine, young one. Take care. We’ll meet again.”
    
    You remember squealing in joy for hours after hearing that. That surely meant that you were going to get adopted! Unlike you, bun seemed to be in a sour mood— more than usual that is. 
    
    “What’s the matter, bun?” You inquired once in bed, rubbing a finger over his head. Despite leaning towards your touch, he scoffed in response.
    
    “My name’s Al, not fucking bun or any dumb shit like that.”
    
    “I don’t like your potty mouth. Missy said that’s a bad word.” You stated, retracting your finger from his head. You’d give him pets and rubs when he learned to be nicer.
    
    “Well-“ he huffed, tucking his wings tightly against his body. “I don’t like you ignoring me and putting that blonde moron and his stupid pals over me and you did that anyway. So I can talk how I wanna.” 
    
    Brows furrowed, you scooped him up and held him above you. As expected, he began to thrash around in your hold but at least he wasn’t biting this time. “Bun,” you began, “you’re my best friend. I’d never leave you behind but I wan’a family— like me; a person. Don’t worry though, you’re the cutest bun I’ve ever seen.”

You groaned, rubbing your forehead. Okay, so bunny had a name that you ignored and had a bit of a piggy mouth and sassy attitude but where was he? If he was as real as Arthur said, where’d he go? Did you outgrow him? Did he outgrow you? Was he even alive? Too many questions, not enough answers. It was time to get some rest. Matthew would have to wait until tomorrow.

———————————— 

_You opened your eyes to meet pitch black. ‘Oh, I’m back here again,’ you surmised, floating around in the sea of nothingness._

_‘Didn’t I tell you that you didn’t run away?’ a velvety voice questioned from the darkness. That’s when those two luminous rubies appeared, gazing into your soul. ‘You’re not a good listener, doll.’_

_It didn’t sound like what you recalled from the rabbit but it was your best bet. ‘Bun?’ You squeaked, reaching out towards the anonymous being._

_‘Devil, I said the name’s Al.’ He grunted and grabbed you with a clawed hand. Oddly enough for you, you weren’t scared, he wasn’t hurting you anyway. From what you could see, the hand was tanned above the wrist but more charred looking down to his nails.. his rather long and sharp nails. You squinted at the hand. It almost reminded you of your therapist’s except.. less human and the human-like on this one was just slightly darker._

_‘Why don’t I see you when I’m awake? I’m asleep, aren’t I?’_

_The hand slowly released you and disappeared into the darkness where are a series of cursing could be heard. ‘Maybe you would if that damned dad of yours didn’t charm you and the house. Fortunately for me though, the one on you dissipated after your brief.. disappearance so I can see you here.’_

_‘Disappearance? You know what happened! Tell me! Please!’ You pleaded, attempting to reach into the darkness and perhaps pull him out, but you ultimately failed. It was just like trying to grap at vapour._

_‘Can’t, doll, anyway,’ his voice took on a much more serious tone. ‘do **not** make the same mistake with that guy because I will drag him to purgatory this time.’ _

_‘Excuse me, what?’_


End file.
